Not Pretty Enough
by applexc0re
Summary: Songfic. Ron&Hermione. Basically, behind the scenes of pages 301 to 302 in HBP. Only different. Hermione's thoughts. Not exactly as good as I was going for. I may redo this one later. Disclaimer: Seriously, how can anybody compete with J.K. Rowling?


_Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?__  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me? _

_I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me.  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break.  
I crave, I love, I've waited long enough.  
I try as hard as I can._

_Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?_

_I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real.  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees.  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man.  
I try as hard as I can. _

_Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me? _

_-**Not Pretty Enough** by** Kasey Chambers**._

Hermione Granger was sitting on a desk in an empty classroom, she had just witnessed Ronald Weasley, snogging Lavender Brown. It had been a disgusting sight. There was no emotion in there kisses. They were just swapping spit. This disgusted Hermione.

Why couldn't he fall for her instead? Instead he had to go off and snog Lavender. But, really, what was so special about her? Hermione saw nothing but a pretty face. But she could never compete with that. Ron was too immature to go for anything that wasn't so called 'hot'.

She wanted to hurt every inch of that boy for being so shallowbut no physical pain could compare to the pain in her heart. The heart he had broken...

Hermione was at a completeloss. She honestly didn't see what was wrong with her. She felt a tear slide down her face. This only made her feel worse. She was stronger than this. She shouldn't be crying over some silly, immature boy. She should be finishing her Transfiguration essay.

On a whole, Hermione thought that she had been pretty obvious with Ron. She didn't know how many more hints she could give him without spilling her heart out. She tried and tried to make him like her. Nothing seemed to work. She had discussed this with Ginny, not directly of course only saying things such as 'What if there is a boy that I like but he is blind as a bat?'. Ginny had only said that she shouldn't try too hard. She should just be herself. So she tried that. And what happend? The plan backfired. Ron was probably snogging Lavender at this very moment, not even coming up for air.

Hermione decided that Lavender had stolen Ron's first kiss from her. A kiss that should've been her's, was given instead tosome randommaterialistic pretty girl.

Hermione had waited long enough for Ron. Perhaps too long. He had gotten more handsome than ever over the summer. She should've seen this coming. It had to have been only a matter of time before Ron was snatched up by some other girl. Lavender probably didn't even fully appreciate Ron. In fact, what did she even know about him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The more Hermione thought about it, the worse she felt. She was lost in thought when the door creaked open. She looked up and saw Harry. Quickly wiping her tears away, she asked "What are you doing here?" She tried to sound as casual as possible but without much success.

"I just came to check on you. When you left the Common Room, you didn't look too happy." Hermione felt that Ron should be the one checking up on her, it was his fault she was distraught in the first place. But, then again, he was probably too busy with Lavender.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"No you're not, Hermione. If you're so fine then why did you leave the Common Room so quickly and why are there tear stains on your face?" Hermione felt that it really wasn't any of Harry's business but she felt that she needed to be honest with him. They were best friends, after all. But what if he told Ron? No. Harry was too loyal to his friends to do that.

"If I tell you what's wrong, will you promise not to tell anyone?" She said, knowing she would probably regret telling anyone about her secret love for Ronald Weasley. That's exactly what it was too. This was no innocent crush or just some strange obsession. She loved him. Decidedly, she always had.

"I promise Hermione. Besides who am I going to tell anyway? Ron's too busy snogging Lavender." He said, not knowing that he hit a nerve.

"Well...See...That is what is wrong with me. Ron. And Lavender. Snogging." Harry, putting two and two together, said "Oh...right..."

There was a long silence. Hermione knew he understood. She stared at her feet for quite some time. Harry was thinking long and hard about what he had just discovered about one of his best friends.

"Don't tell Ron." She said at last, just making sure that this secret was safe between the two of them. She didn't want anyone to know, she'd look like a lovesick fool.

"I won't." Harry said simply but a thousand thoughts were going through his head. What if they were together and broke up? What would happen then? Would they all still be best friends like they were now? But then what would happen if Ron and Hermione started going out? Would they leave him out? Would they forget about him? What if Ron didn't feel that same way about Hermione as she felt about him? But Harry knew Ron fancied Hermione, he could tell. It was just a matter of time before Hermione was the one Ron was snogging. That didn't seem very likely right now, as Ron had just walked in the door of the classroom closely followed by Lavender. Harry looked over at Hermione to see that she was already on her way out. Harry left too and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room to find that Hermione had not returned.

Hermione had decided to take a walk around the castle. It was peaceful and allowed her to think without any interuptions. She thought about Ron, how hard she tried to please the foolish boy, how mad she was at him for being so completely oblivious to her undieing love for him, and how she, Hermione, had suffered a terrible loss. In truth, she was tired of thinking about him. He had hurt her so bad and he didn't even know it.

_Am I not pretty enough?  
Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me? _


End file.
